Troubled pasts
by ReixGaara
Summary: A series of one shots about various characters. Gift for a friend. Warning:Contains violence, language, rape and some shota situations. If this is not your thing don't read. Rated R for a reason First story is Naruto. I'd gladly take suggestions.
1. Naruto's story

A/N: This is a series of one shots about various characters in the Naruto world. Most will contain violence, rape, incest and/or shota situations. If this is not your thing, don't read. They are a birthday present for a friend. Hope you like them Sky!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. Many of these stories are very angsty! Rated R for a reason!

**Naruto's Story**

Naruto cowered and covered his face with his arms as the bottle almost hit his head, smashing on the wall that his back was against. Pieces of glass dug into his flesh making his young, innocent eyes water.

The skinny ten year old was almost used to this kind of treatment, but it didn't make it any less hard to take. He couldn't remember a time when he wasn't abused in one way or another. It used to be just neglect and silent hate when he was really young, but ever since he turned seven and started going out on his own, violence seemed to follow him everywhere. Like today, he had just been on his way home from training after school, when three large, rough men dragged him down an alley to beat him. He shouldn't have stayed so late. He shouldn't have trained so long. He **should** have noticed that the sun was going down. It was always worse if they caught him after dark. He could smell alcohol on them explaining why they would want to hurt someone who had never done anything to them. It was enough of a reason for the young blond who had tried to come up with another reason all his life but was left with no explanation for the scars they left him with, except the alcohol. He tried not to think about the way everyone looked and acted around him all day. Maybe it was because he was poor. People have hated for less than that.

The men were laughing now pointing at the blood dripping down Naruto's face and arms. The smallest of the three fished another bottle out of the dumpster at the end of the alley where they were standing; the only end of the alley that held escape. The bottle struck on his other side this time but the blond had anticipated and turned so that his back absorbed most of the flying glass. The man let out a growl of rage for having missed hitting the boy directly. He didn't even draw blood with his throw. He moved to look for another bottle but the largest of the three men stopped him.

"Gimme your belts boys," he drawled. The others grinned evilly and removed their belts.

"Friend of mine said the blond piece of shit is the best piece of ass in town. Says he screams like a little girl and is twice as tight. Now we're in a somewhat public place so we'll have to skip the screaming but we could always take him out of town if he's as good as I think he'll be." The man started advancing on the blond and his buddies followed behind making sure that Naruto could not escape. The blue eyes darted around wildly. Why did this happen so much now. It used to be only once or twice a year that someone would try to force him but now it was happening once or twice a month. It was by far the most painful thing that anyone had done to him and he'd seen it all. It usually took at least a week if not two for it to heal after a man raped him; so now it seemed like he hardly had time to recover before someone was ripping him apart again. His eyes fell on a fire escape to his left. He jumped in vain trying to reach the lowest bar on the ladder but was at least a foot to short to reach. Strong hands grabbed him from behind and slammed him against the wall dazing him. A belt was fastened around his wrists behind his back and one around his head acting as a gag to muffle his screams. His shirt was cut off and his pants were removed as he was pushed over some crates that had been discarded in the alley. The man wasted no time in entering him in one swift thrust. The blond screamed in pain into his gag. The man took the last belt and began lashing Naruto's small tanned back. Tears streamed from his blue eyes as the blonde's muffled shrieks echoed down the alley.

"Oh yeah, you're so tight!" The man grunted as he handed off the belt to one of his buddies to whip the fair-haired boy so he could hold Naruto's hips with both hands, thrusting into him even deeper.

"Oh, fuck yeah! You like that you little bitch? Oh yeah… huhhhn!" He emptied himself into the small, tanned body, smacking Naruto's ass as he pulled out. He took back the belt and whipped the boy mercilessly laying it harshly across the small back, legs and ass. The smallest man undid his pants and positioned himself behind the now bruised child. He inserted himself and began thrusting making the blond scream anew then someone yelled from the entrance to the alley,

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Iruka was exhausted. Class was rough today. The kids were brats and that damn fox thing fell asleep in class. How could they let a demon like that around the other kids? It was clearly a bad influence on them. A fowl taste filled him mouth. Was it rage or hate that he tasted today? That…**thing**…stole his parents; ruined his life; changed him completely. Now he had to face it everyday at school. He grumbled to himself as he slowly headed home. Something caught his attention. What the hell was that? It sounded like someone was hurt. He carefully tuned his ears to the sound of the cries and followed it towards and alley. It took him a moment to find the source of the sounds and even longer for his brain to process what he was seeing. Three very large men were standing around jeering at what he could only assume was a person. No, no it was a child! They were raping a small boy! One man seemed to have finished and grabbed a belt from his companion and began to thrash the boy pitilessly. Iruka could hear the child's stifled squeals ringing off of the walls of the filthy alley. Another man undid his pants and stepped behind the boy, pushing deep inside of him. The blond slowly lifted his head as if it weighed way to much, his blue eyes landed on Iruka, full of pain and fear. Iruka's voice unstuck from his throat and he heard himself yelling.

The three men at the end of the alley looked up, started by the angry voice.

"Fuck off. This ain't your business! My buddies here will finish up and we'll be on our way. That is unless you want some?" He sneered at the brunet who was till somewhat paralyzed in shock. Iruka's stomach churned and he grabbed a kunai knife from his leg and took an aggressive stance.

"Get away from him," He snarled advancing on the group. "Now!"

The smallest man removed himself from Naruto's ass and struck the blond in the mouth, sending a spurt of blood flying against the wall. He was clearly enraged that he had not gotten a chance to finish what he started. The middle sized man walked past Iruka clearly embarrassed at being caught. The largest man sauntered past the brunet smirking after giving Naruto's ass a firm smack that said 'We'll be back.' Iruka exhaled slowly and then rushed down the alley to the child's aid. Who was this poor kid? What if it was one of his students!?! The blond tensed and squealed pathetically as Iruka approached.

"Shhh. It's okay. I'm going to help you. Just relax. I'll untie you." Iruka released the restraint that bound the small child's arms behind his back. Scowling at the horrific welts on the arms left by the belting the boy had received. He very gently removed the boy's gag and very gently rubbed the boy's head where marks had formed. The boy raised his head and looked back at the brunette who had saved him.

"I..uka…sens…" Hi voice, raspy from screaming, trailed off. Suddenly the blond launched his naked form at his sensei gripping his shirt with such force that it surprised the teacher. The blond sobbed and screamed uncontrollably into the man's chest, hands grasping franticly as if afraid to let go. Iruka was completely unaware that he had scooped the child up into his arms and was carrying him towards his apartment speaking soothingly to the distraught child. He was hardly aware of the words that were tumbling from his mouth.

"Shhh. It's okay. I'm here. I'll look after you."

Iruka practically kick his door in and gently laid the blond on the couch covering him with a blanket. He quickly closed the door and rushed to the bathroom and turned on the tub, adjusting the heat so it wouldn't burn the boy's ravaged body. He motioned for the boy to join him but Naruto was in shock. He was staring at a spot on the floor like it held the answers to all his problems, but it was speaking a foreign language. Iruka walked back to the living room and scooped the boy into his arms and walked him to the tub before setting him on the floor. The fair haired child swayed slightly. Iruka raised a hand to stable him but Naruto flinched, his grasp on the blanket turning his knuckles white. Iruka dropped his hand and tried to keep is voice steady; emotion threatening to overwhelm him.

"Naruto, it's okay. I won't hurt you. Naruto look at me." The blond slowly raised his impossibly blue eyes to meet the deep brown ones. Iruka felt like he could cry. The watery pools of blue seemed to excrete the pain and trauma that the poor youngster had experienced in his few years. Naruto made a move to drop the blanket but hesitated. Knowingly Iruka turned his back and grabbed as many cloths as he could find along with a large bath sponge. He heard Naruto slip into the bath and threw the face cloths into the bath over the tanned figure's lap.

"Use them to cover yourself." He snatched the first aid kit and moved back to the tub. The boy was staring at the water and wouldn't meet his teacher's gaze. Iruka began gently washing the boy, careful not to put to much pressure on his wounds or to touch him in a way that was inappropriate. He tenderly washed the child's welted back muttering to himself.

"Savages… heartless sons of bitches… you're just a kid." After the youngster's body had been gently cleaned he moved in front of the blond to wash off his face. A large purple bruise was forming on Naruto's jaw line and there was dried blood on his cheek. The cinnamon man's brow furrowed with concern and pity. The blond raised his tortured blue eyes to the chocolate gaze. Iruka beheld the not yet shattered innocence in the aquamarine orbs and wondered how he could not have seen the child for what he was…just that, a child. He grabbed a cloth that was floating aimlessly in the tub and tried not to notice how Naruto tensed when his hand entered the water. He brought the cloth to the blonde's face gingerly wiping the dirt and blood away. He tired to concentrate on his hands but was unable to keep his eyes from glancing back to the melancholy, cerulean eyes. He finished washing the boy's face and grabbed a towel from the rack.

"Go ahead and dry off, I'll try and find you something to wear." He retreated from the bathroom glancing back to see the child raise himself out of the water. He would have found the small, tanned, taught body erotic if he hadn't been disgusted by the by the cuts and bruises that encompassed the child's body. He quickly withdrew to his room and pulled a ridiculous orange outfit from his closet. He had worn it when he was young. What was he thinking? It would be a little big on the blond preteen but it would do for now. He rejoined Naruto in the bathroom handing the outfit informing him that he could keep it. The fair haired boy took the clothes and mouthed a small thank you as Iruka left the room to return to the living room. He sat on the couch and cradled his head in his hands. How could he have been so blind? The child always was covered in bruises but he thought that Naruto had been picking fights. The reason the blond was falling asleep in class was probably because he was afraid to sleep any other time. He looked up surprised to see the child sitting on the couch and staring at the floor again. Iruka made a move to gain the child's attention and was stunned to see that the boy's eyes were brimming with tears. Naruto raised his gaze to meet his sensei's. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he burst out into sobs.

"Why? Why do they hate me? Why does everyone hate me? What did I do? I don't… I don't understand!!" Iruka pulled the boy into his body and gently stoked his blond spikes. The blond was suddenly telling him everything between gasping for air. The blond confessed about the first time he was being beaten and a man had pushed him to his knees and forced his member into his mouth. He talked about the taste and the revolting smell. About the first time that someone had dropped his pants and bent him over a parked car. About the people who had hurt him in so many way for as long as he could remember. Iruka felt queasy with guilt as Naruto talked about the cold reactions he received from the villagers.

"Naruto, I'm sorry. I should have noticed. I should have been there for you. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He was completely unawares that he was kissing the top of Naruto's head as he apologized. He clutched the child to him as Naruto sobbed into his chest. Iruka scooped the child into his arms and carried him to his bedroom. He laid the blond child on the bed, almost desperate to show him that a touch could be tender and romantic but the frightened look in Naruto's eyes affirmed what he was really thinking.

"Get some rest. I'll sleep on the couch. If you need anything just come and get me." Naruto removed his shirt and slid beneath the covers. Iruka retreated to the living room and stretched out on the couch. No he would never do that. He would never touch Naruto that way. Naruto needed someone who would look after him no matter what. Someone he could trust no matter what happened, and he was going to be that person. He'd protect him form anything including, no, especially from himself.

A/N: If you have any suggestions for future additions I'm happy to hear them!!! Also I'm not the best editor so if you see any glaring errors please let me know. Oh yeah and the more review I receive the faster I'll get my next story up.


	2. Sasuske's Story

Sasuke's Story

_**Troubled Pasts**_

_Sasuke's Story_

**Warning:** Shota, incest, violence, language.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto cuz no one would be able to print my work!

**A/N:** So here is the much overdue second part to Troubled Pasts, Sasuke's story. The wonderful Michelerene edited. Thx very much. This isn't related to Naruto's story although I guess it could be. Take it however you want. I'm planning a couple more. Phantomsnow requested Kakashi's story and cluelessninja65 requested Zabuza's story and Kiba's story. Kakashi and Kiba's stories are already getting planned out in my head. Hope you like it and if it's not you thing, don't flame. You've been warned.

Sasuke glared at his reflection from under his bangs. The faucet was spewing cool water into the sink in front of him but he ignored it. It was lunch break and he knew he probably should be training but his concentration was off this morning, just like it was every morning after he had the dream. He'd been having it for years and couldn't remember when it had started haunting his nights. Its frequency was not often but the dream always rattled him. It wasn't all bad though. The dream or better put, the nightmare, renewed his hate for his brother. Sure his feelings had never changed but on mornings such as this, he always had little but hate on his mind. He splashed a handful of water on his face, trying in vain to keep the details of the dream from his mind.

_Light footsteps padded down the hall to his room. Sasuke closed his eyes praying that they would go away, that his brother wouldn't enter tonight. The door slid open and a pale figure with long, dark hair silently crept into the room. Sasuke squeezed his eyes closed feigning sleep but the intruder knew he wasn't asleep and chuckled darkly. Sasuke's pale hands gripped his pillow as he felt the weight settle on his bed; he swallowed a sob as hands began to explore his body as they had many times before. Biting into his pillow to stifle his screams, Sasuke fought to keep his eyes from watering at the unbearable pain and the agonizing betrayal as Itachi pounded him into the mattress._

"_Please! No more!" The sadistic voice just laughed in his ear and continued to thrust into him mercilessly._

"_No, you need this. You're weak. I'm making you stronger." Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lip, the coppery tang of blood seeping into his mouth._

"_You're weak, Sasuke. Too weak to be part of this family. Too weak to be my son."_

The raven's eyes widened and the world began to spin. What had he just thought? Son. He'd heard son…not brother. It was Itachi who had raped him repeatedly for years. Itachi, who he hated more than anything because of the way he'd used his body as a child. Itachi, who had…hated their father…since Sasuke was…six years old.

It was too late. No matter how much he tried to convince himself that it had been his brother who had molested him for years his mind now remembered the truth. Memories were now flooding to the front of his mind. His father standing in his door. His father's voice in his ear. His father's broad body above him.

"_Otou-san, please! No more!"_

"_You're too weak to be my son."_

His stomach heaved and Sasuke just made it to stall to spill its contents. He tried to push himself up but his arms collapsed and he smacked his jaw on the seat. Sasuke heard the door to the washroom open as he collapsed on the floor beside the toilet.

"Shut up, Dogface. I'm stronger than you! Believe it!"

"Ha! Akamaru could kick your ass without my help." Sasuke ignored them and tried to lift his body again as another wave of nausea came over him. He wretched into the porcelain bowl, his body trembling from the exertion.

"Sasuke-teme?" The raven lifted his black eyes to the door of the stall where Naruto and Kiba were standing looking at him in shock.

"Teme, are you okay?" Sasuke groaned and dry heaved again, allowing his body to fall back against the metallic divider.

"Kiba, go get Iruka-sensei!" The taller boy rushed from the bathroom and Naruto moved forward, crouching in front of Sasuke.

"Go away, Dobe," the pale preteen managed to hiss out. Ignoring him, the blonde wiped cold sweat from Sasuke's brow.

"Teme? What's wrong with you? Did you eat some thing bad? I know what that's like." Sasuke groaned and shook the tan hand off his face making Naruto sigh.

"Here. Let's get you up." Naruto hauled the taller preteen to his feet, catching him as he swayed unsteadily.

"Gee, Teme. You must really be sick. I've never seen you this weak before." Before Naruto could register what was happening Sasuke had thrown him against the wall and was advancing on him with his fists clenched. The emo boy's eyes were fiery and his usually calm voice shook with rage.

"I'm. Not. Weak!" The small pale fist swung with purpose and the blonde moved out of its way before it connected with the wall where his head had just been.

"What the hell!" Naruto screamed as he dodged and blocked Sasuke's furious and slightly wild swings. His rival was trying to kill him. He wondered what could possibly have set the stoic boy off so severely.

He was jarred from his musings as Sasuke grabbed his arm and swung him into the wall. The raven pinned his tanned wrists as Naruto grunted in pain.

"I'm not weak!"

"Sasuke, I'm sorry. I know you're not-." He stopped mid sentence as he looked into the obsidian eyes. Trails of tears ran from the watery, black pools down the alabaster cheeks.

"Sasuke?" Naruto whispered as he watched in awe as saline continued to pour from the dark eyes and the pale lower lip in front of him trembled. The taller boy pulled him away from the wall and thrust him back weakly, clutching at Naruto's shirt.

"I'm…not…weak." The words no long held any conviction.

The freed tan arms slid around the pale, thin neck pulling the now sobbing Sasuke into the crook of his neck.

"I'm…I'm…not…" Sasuke stopped trying to speak and sobbed unabashedly into his rival's shoulder. Naruto stroked the jet black locks and whispered comforting nothings, shushing the distraught boy. Finally, Sasuke's exhausted legs gave way and he collapsed to the floor, pulling the blonde with him. The fall having broken their contact, Naruto sat up, pressing his back against the cool, concrete wall. He watched the raven lift himself up, unsteadily. He reached out to touch the thin shoulder but Sasuke recoiled like he'd been burned. The black orbs rose to the blue pools of concern and to both their surprise, Sasuke straddled the blonde's thighs and fisted the sunny hair, putting his head back into the warmth of the tan neck. Naruto rubbed the slim back tenderly and he felt the soft thin lips move against his neck.

"I'm so stupid. I'm so stupid. I thought it was Itachi but it was him. It was him. Oh gods!" Naruto tightened his arms around his rival.

"It's okay now. It's just you and me here. Sasuke, what happened?" The head of dark hair shook and Naruto resigned himself to silently comforting the older boy.

The door opened and Iruka gaped in shock at the scene before him; Sasuke curled up on Naruto's lap and the blonde stroking the emo preteen's back. Naruto's blue eyes looked up at him showing that he had no idea what was wrong. Kneeling beside the pair, he placed a hand on both their shoulders.

"Sasuke? Are you alright?" He knew it was a stupid question and Sasuke shot him a half hearted glare to reiterate that fact.

"Do you think you can tell me what's wrong?" Sasuke swallowed hard and slid off Naruto to the cold stone floor. He stared at his hands as he took a deep breath.

"I…before my clan was killed…" He gripped his head in pain. A headache. A bad one.

"At night, when I was six, someone started coming into my room at night. I thought it was Itachi. For years I've thought it was Itachi. But it wasn't. It…it was…" He groaned and shook his head again.

"Sasuke? Are you alright?" Iruka asked. He didn't get a glare for his question this time.

"My head…hurts… It was… my..." He didn't finish the sentence, collapsing to the floor, gripping his skull. He let out a wail of pain and passed out cold.

Iruka listened in shock as the med nin explained for the second time what had happened.

"It's a memory block, put in place by someone very powerful. The fact that he accessed the memory indicates that there was a similarity in their chakra signatures. Probably a family member." Iruka swallowed thickly and nodded for the med nin to continue.

"The seal, we'll call it, has now reset and whatever pockets of memory were being accessed have now been suppressed. Or I should say overwritten. They're false memories over top of what was originally there. I've tried to remove them, but whoever did this didn't want the real memories ever to resurface. Any measures that could be used to remove it will cause permanent brain damage."

"If he remembered once, will he be able to again?" The med nin frowned.

"I'm not sure. For his sake, I hope not. The seal cracking must have been very painful. He's still unconscious."

"Thank you." Iruka looked into the boy's room. Naruto had fallen asleep with his head on the hospital bed and his hand tightly curled in Sasuke's. A chakra flare beside him made him turn to Asuma who was standing on the other side of the door frame looking into Sasuke's room. The jounin turned to him and Iruka asked the question before thinking.

"You knew him. You were anbu together. Did he know what was happening? Is that why he…"

"No one who's still alive really knew Uchiha Itachi. I did know that there was severe animosity between him and his father. I never knew why. But he did love his brother. I was always amazed at how much he seemed to care about Sasuke considering how little he cared about everyone else. It…does seem to fit." Iruka sighed and looked at the pair of sleeping boys.

"He won't remember. He'll go back to hating Itachi. Maybe that's for the best." Asuma wrapped an arm around the chuunin's shoulders and lead him to the hospital exit.

"Try not to think about it. It's just too complicated. Unless we catch Itachi, we'll never know."

The window to Sasuke's room slid open and a dark figure slid in, eyeing the blonde on the other side of the bed cautiously. Silent as a ghost he slid to the head of Sasuke's bed and gently brushed a lock of hair out of the boy's dark lashes.

"I'm sorry, Otouto. This was the only way. It's easier for you to hate me than hate everyone you loved." Like a gust of wind he was gone as quickly as he had come.

Sasuke shivered and opened his eyes, glancing to the open window then to the tan hand that was gripping his. He gave the hand a squeeze and the blonde raised his beautiful, blue eyes to him.

"Could you close the window?" Naruto nodded but remained stationary.

"Are you okay? I mean with everything…" Sasuke nodded and swallowed thickly.

"I still don't know how he could do that to me. My brother. My own brother. He's such a bastard. I hate him so much." Naruto stared in shock at the boy.

"Sasuke…you don't…it…wasn't…" A look of angry confusion from Sasuke stopped him.

"Never mind. Things will seem better in the morning. Do you want me to stay?" Sasuke didn't respond but some how Naruto knew the answer was yes.

"It's not your fault you know. There was nothing you could have done. Sometimes…sometimes you just have to let it go. The sun will come out tomorrow and life won't seem so bad. I know…we're not really friends but I'll be here…if you want to talk." Sasuke nodded and closed his eyes again. Naruto closed the window and sat back down at the Uchiha's side, wondering if he should ever tell him the truth about his brother.

'Sometimes,' Naruto thought, 'ignorance really is bliss."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
